


seven

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Ephebophilia, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Prose Poem, Purple Prose, Underage Sex, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A "love story" between a teenager and young man.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	seven

**Author's Note:**

> i was 14/15 when i wrote this and i was obsessed with this guy that was 21 at the time (he literally didn't know who i was, we never spoke). this was like... me trying to vent those feelings while trying to be pretentious and artsy lmao. it was important to me then and thought i should archive it, but, i don't want my friends to see it and point fingers at me, i guess. so anonymous collection it goes.
> 
> please read the tags.

touch you  
 _ **love** love **love**_  
teeny smiles  
 _ **love** love **love**_  
brushing fingers  
 _ **love** love **love**_  
sweet whispers  
 _ **love** love **love**_  
butterfly kisses  
 _ **love** love **love**_  
swelling hearts  
 _ **love** love **love**_  
fluffy dreams  
 _ **love** love **love**_  
touch you   
  


* * *

  
[ i n t r o d u c t i o n s  1 2 < 1 9  
  
She was only twelve years old when she met **_him_**.  
  
 _ **He**_ was nineteen years old when they met.  
  
Seven year difference. She was a child, that will become a woman in two weeks time. She will have to wait another year until she is a teenager.  
  
He was an adult, that will be finished moving from his parent's home in two weeks time. He will have to wait another year until he is able to graduate from college, but will stay for another two years.  
  
He was accused of chasing jailbait at the time by his current girlfriend, who will cheat on him with a thirty year old man.  
  
She was accused of trying to seduce a man before she had her first period.  
  
Parents did not like him. She didn't like her parents. He wanted to please her parents.  
  
Her other end of the thread had been found that day.

* * *

[ s m i l e s ] 1 2 < 2 0  
  
Exchanges of e-mail addresses exactly two weeks later, since he is moving to Shoreview. No reason why there of all places.  
  
Destiny said so. Destiny is a bitch like that.  
  
She smiles, not the usual bright yet dorky ones she usually gives. A sad smile, none of her teeth and braces are revealed. He returns her sad smile with one of his, again not like the usual shy yet sincere ones he gives though people that don't know him very well wouldn't be able to tell. A sad smile.  
  
He then gives a genuine smile, yellow teeth aren't revealed as usual, as he ruffles her short black hair.  
  
" i'll be back one day . "  
  
She nods as she looks up at him and flashes a dorky smile. She feels a warm trickle down the inside of her thigh. Womanhood has a brand new member.  
  
The thread is starting to be pulled.

* * *

[ b i r t h d a y ] 1 4 < 2 1  
  
Exactly two years passed. She is fourteen. He is twenty-one. Both legal in some provinces and states. Legal for two different reasons.  
  
She can consent to kissing and non-explotive sex.  
  
He can buy liqour and be served liqour.  
  
He has come up for her birthday. She smiles brightly as she sees him walk in the door with his brown coat and fedora. She runs towards him, squealing his name before embracing him.  
  
He laughs and returns her embrace. The two look at eachother, she comments on how his coke bottle glasses are dirty. He comments on how he noticed how pretty her brown eyes are.  
  
She blushes and laughs. He feels the urge to kiss her. She secretly wishes to get a kiss for her birthday.  
  
" happy birthday ______ . " He whispers.  
  
Her parents frown and curse underneathe their breaths.  
  
" fuck him and his jailbait chasing . "  
  
The thread is no longer as stressed as before.

* * *

[ r u n a w a y ] 1 5 < 2 2  
  
The two pour eachother's hearts and souls to eachother. They can't stand how far apart they are.  
  
" come back to me ______ . "  
  
" i wish i could . "  
  
" can we ever be together ? "  
  
" we'll die trying . "  
  
They log off at the same time. Her parents watch as she sulks in her room, staring ever so longly outside the window.  
  
The next morning, the computer and phones are gone. Contact is cut from eachother.  
  
Her heart shatters like glass, she screams at her father. Her mother sipping her cheap martini, glaring daggers at her daughter. Wishing that her daughter would like people her own age.  
  
" i hate you ! "  
  
Father locks her in room, saying that she can't leave until she gets over him.  
  
Midnight she jumps out of her window and lands awkwardly on her feet. She runs and runs until she reaches bus station and purchases a ticket from Saskatoon to wherever. Somewhere away from there. Somewhere a little bit closer to him.  
  
Morning comes, mother walks into room and screams as she sees the empty, chilly room and open window.  
  
He blinks as he receives a call from her on a payphone, saying that she is trying to figure out how to get to Shoreview. He asks where she is and says that he'll get her.  
  
" i don't know . "  
  
" i'm still coming for you . call me at XXX-XXXX . "  
  
The thread is beginning to get some slack.

* * *

[ u r g e s ] 1 5 . 5 < 2 2  
  
She sleeps in a seperate room then him. She dreams dreams that girls shouldn't dream. She wakes up; heart pounding against ribcage, face flushed and panties soaked. She feels a burning feeling between her untouched sex. Her lower insides throbbing at the though of him kissing her passionately and touching places that only her left hand hand touched.  
  
He lets out a small groan as he releases onto his hand. He lets pants escape him as he lies on his bed and curses underneathe his breath.  
  
" i am so fucked up . "  
  
She walks into the room, blushing madly. She claims that she cannot sleep and wants to sleep with him. He chokes and asks her to wait a minute as he scrambles to wipe his hand and put his dick away. She ignores him and climbs into bed with him, earning a cry of protest from him.  
  
" its not as fun by yourself ______ . "  
  
" we can't do anything though . "  
  
" no one has to know . "  
  
" . . . "  
  
She kisses him, he kisses her back as he gently pushes her onto her back. He makes it clear that they are not having intercourse. He then starts to unbuttoning her pajamas.  
  
The lovers are tangled in the thread.

* * *

[ a p o l o g i e s ] 15.5 < 22  
  
" don't go . . . "  
  
" i have to . "  
  
" why ? ! "  
  
" i love you . "  
  
" if you love me then why are you leaving ? ! "  
  
" i'm sorry . "  
  
The door slams.  
  
The thread snapped.  
  
[ e n d ]


End file.
